An Ode to Eva from Go4
by Flaming-Anubis
Summary: A cute little ode form Go-4 to Eva...Rated K


Oh Eva,

If only you could know

How much I miss you now.

I almost cry how every time I could have moved

And checkmated the King;

But now it is over.

I will never see you again, let alone feel your presence

Near my heart.

Oh Eva:

Do you remember the first time we met?

It seemed millenniums ago

When, in fact, it was only a couple thousand years ago.

You were busy being created

To search any planet to no ends to search for

Something impossible to find,

Like a needle in a haystack,

Only this was more like a thread from between here and Earth.

I remember your sleek, white form and clear blue eyes

Staring everywhere. I was to inspect

The Eva's to see if they were sound and clear to go explore.

I knew from first sight you were perfect,

And I had no idea what this feeling was or how I knew you felt,

No, _were _so perfect.

Was this love? No, it could not be, I thought at the time,

I was just a fetching robot

And there was no way I could feel something so, so,

So _human_.

You were taken around the premises, downloaded everything necessary.

I took the Eva's around and showed them

Where everything was.

I felt my face heat whenever you asked me a question.

How did I know it was you? I don't know. I just

Knew. You felt so perfectly different from the others,

Like a newborn babe with an insatiable curiosity.

It was a perfect day, as I showed you around

The premises. And as I nestled into my space for the night,

I was thinking back to today.

Oh, and how I missed you so much

When you and the rest of the pod were taken to Earth

To look for biological material. I sadly thought

How frustrated you would become over the next few years, how

Angry, sad, lonely, and if I had tear ducts, I would have cried

Every night for you. But as I obeyed the Master Wheel every day,

I could not help but joyfully anticipate the day of your arrival.

Finally, that day came. I waited on the Master Wheel until I heard a

Service beep, signifying my presence was needed on the entry panel.

I hardly dared to hope that you arrived, as I ordered two service bots to

Accompany me. After the Eva's were lined up, I looked over every Eva,

Carelessly inspecting every one until I came to

You. And I beeped with surprise, as you were carrying the

Biological material needed. I thought with eagerness as this meant

We would be _home_. That meant too much for me. And as the lights flashed

Green and two bots appeared, I strapped you into place and headed for

The Master Wheel.

As the Captain was waking, I listened with dismay at what the

Master Wheel told me, as he commanded me to take the plant

And send it into outer space. I reluctantly removed it from your chest pouch,

Waiting for a moment to silently apologize.

How stressful it must have been, knowing you,

To go around constantly, trying to do your job,

And succeeding at the last moment possible, only to have

Your succession snatched away from you at the last instant,

And not even awake to realize it was happening.

I put the plant in my chest pouch,

Watching and waiting for my next command.

As expected, you were proclaimed faulty, and I sighed

And waited for you to be carted off, when

The Captain's scream turned me round,

And there, standing in the room,

Was the dirtiest little thing I'd ever seen.

What was it? It wasn't floating,

It wasn't clean. Was it a foreigner?

I would have eliminated the thing on sight, if not for

Captain's orders to clean you up.

And that was, hopefully, the last I'd seen of that, that

_Thing_ with you, darling Eva. I thought for sure

She'd be recycled, and my heart fell

To think my darling Eva would be carted off and melted into

Something else.

At least, I _thought_ you were gone. And I

Cannot tell you how high my heart jumped

When I saw your picture on the high screen,

You being a rogue robot or not.

But I was disappointed, or maybe disgusted, by

That heap of rotting yellow metal standing next to you.

Why? How could it be _him_ in the picture?

You have no idea how miserable and outraged I felt

When I next saw your picture,

You holding that disgrace of a robot, in your arm.

Your _arm_! How could you? I had know you for hundreds of years,

If not thousands, and you could only have known him for

One month. Why him? What did _he_ do?

How did he capture your heart,

What I had been trying to do for so long?

And when you came into the office with the plant,

I was so happy you finally achieved your goal,

You finally did your job,

And I could not help but marvel at your bravery,

How, at any cost, you would get it to the Captain.

I froze you in laser (Master Wheel's orders) and sadly watched Master Wheel

Toss it down the incinerator. I thought for sure you'd be crushed,

Heartbroken, that all your work was demolished,

Finished by a toss down a lid.

Until I saw the plant slowly begin to rise,

And I could not believe it,

Not even when the head of that

_Thing_ popped out of the lid.

I felt a feeling impossible for a robot,

_Jealousy_. And I could not help contain that once

_It_ and the Master Wheel struggled for the plant.

I could barely restrain a cry of victory, once the thing

Dropped down the incinerator, useless as garbage.

And that feeling of jealousy grew fast once you squealed

And cried out in shock, as if he was a dear friend of yours you had lost.

Angry, I held you in place until the Master Wheel

Put you to sleep, shutting you back in that

Sleek white form. I nearly cried out in shock as

The Master Wheel commanded me to

Throw you down the incinerator as well.

I couldn't bear to do it, and closed my eyes to contain

My grief as I heard the echoing of you falling down the walls.

My days were filled with monotony, now that you were gone.

I'd longed to impress you for a long time, and now

That chance was over, you probably being deep into space.

I slept dreaming of you, thought of you, wondered about

You.

Then that day, that fateful day came.

I was confined to my sleeping space for the day, until I heard

The Captain and Master Wheel crying out in distress.

And I barged out, only to find the two wrestling.

Shocked, I charged over,

And was knocked out the window by the Captain's feet.

It seemed like a millennium when I fell, and I looked wildly around

For anything – a grip to hold onto, when I saw

You again. And I looked at you and my heart lifted up.

You were alive, that's all that counted. And I extended my arm towards you

And hit the ground.

And now all that's left of me is this bit of memory,

All they could recover is this chip of memory

Just for you.

This little chip that will die any second now.

The concept of death does not scare me,

As the rest of me goes whirling away into dreams,

Sweet dreams, forever filled with fantasies with just you and me,

You and me, what it would have been like together.

Dreaming, just you and me.

_Forever_.


End file.
